Heat Wave
by Ashley Nicole
Summary: Shannon is going through a breakdown. She doesn't quite realize what is happening to her only that she is quickly growing more and more used to having Sayid around. She needs some sort of emotional attention and Sayid is the only one giving it to her.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Lost is not mine… but one day it will be… but not today…

Title: Heat Wave

Author: Luckily Lost

Ship: Sayid/Shannon

Note: This is my first Lost fic and I'm really excited about writing it!

Chapter One

Taking another moist breath, Shannon wiped her wrist across her forehead as the sun beat down on the islanders. This was the hottest day it had ever been on this nearly deserted chunk of land and no one was doing much of anything but going crazy. Not even Boone could make her feel worthless today.

Stretching out her legs, Shannon could feel the muscles in her calves pulling tighter as she slowly leaned back. Pulling herself up and kicking off her flip flops, she began walking. Her chest hurt today but she didn't tell anyone. She was tired of being put down and thought of as not useful. That was mostly Boone now but Sayid had also thought so. Once at least, whether he did now was unclear to her.

After walking down the beach, breaking into a slow jog, Shannon forced herself to ignore the fact it was growing to be more and more difficult to breathe. Her skin tight, pink spaghetti strap shirt was moist with sweat as her body pressured itself for air.

Stopping and breathing deeply as she leaned against a rock, she touched her chest until she could calm herself and tame the slight heaving that was staining her throat. Running her hand over her bare neck, Shannon closed her eyes only to imagine the dark haired man who had been the only one who had actually realized she was a person, even if it were for a moment only, staring at her with his piercing gaze.

Taking one last deep breath, Shannon opened her eyes and found the same exact gaze staring at her at that very moment. The milky brown ovals looking into her own viperous ones.

"Oh my god!" she jumped back startled.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Sayid told Shannon calmly.

Walking around him, Shannon rolled her eyes and stomped toward the water's edge, her chest feeling heavy however not as painful as it had earlier.

"You should not be so active in such hot weather, Shannon," Sayid called, turning to watch her.

Shaking her head as she kept walking, Shannon glanced over her shoulder and looked at the dark Middle Eastern man with a cocky smile which soon faded. The look she received from Sayid made the hairs on her arm stand.

"What do you care?" she snarled stopping and crossing her arms as her forehead pounded and she felt woozy.

"I know suffocating weather such as this is unhealthy for your asthma," Sayid told Shannon matter-of-factly as he walked toward her, his tan skin glistening in the sunlight.

Turning on him quickly, Shannon couldn't help feed out more attitude. She hated the fact everyone knew she was weak. That she wasn't as strong and dependable as everyone else.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she snapped as she felt the water wrap around her feet. She wasn't going to admit to anyone that when situations grew strenuous and weather so rapidly changed, her chest felt heavier and limbs felt weaker. Turning her back on Sayid, she looked out over the horizon.

"Shannon, do no think I am trying to taunt you or make you feel useless, I am not Boone," Sayid told her assuringly.

Shannon couldn't take it. Turning around abruptly, she stuck out her finger and pointed it at the man in front of her.

"Don't even try to act like you know me!" she yelled as if she were offended. "You are far from understanding my life and who I am!" tears began welling in the blonde's eyes as her entire life seemed to flash before her eyes.

Without even realizing it, Shannon kept going. Her breathing grew heavier, her words sped up and her mind began racing but none of that helped her clogged thoughts.

"Shannon, slow down!" Sayid grabbed her shoulders as her tan chest rose and fell rapidly and the harsh heaving from her lungs began to squeal through her closing throat.

"D-Don't t-t-touch m-me!" Shannon forced Sayid's arms from her shoulders. Tears streaked her face as her head felt as if it were bound to float away.

She'd never felt so sick. Not even when her asthma had grown so bad a week or so ago. She needed to breathe; she needed to get away from Sayid.

Turning again and wading out into deeper water, Shannon could hear and feel Sayid trying to grab her and pull her back. He kept going on about a panic attack but all she could hear were her own cries filling her head. That was all she could hear before she suddenly realized the water above her head, the dark cool glow of the green ocean water above her before she blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Lost is not mine… but one day it will be… but not today…

Title: Heat Wave

Author: Luckily Lost

Ship: Sayid/Shannon

Note: This chapter isn't all too exciting and I apologize. I had to get a type of mood established and I think I did it in this chapter so things should start rolling now. Also, thank yous go out to: dawn1, lordoftheringsfanficreader, WashoopiCandi, and Squishy K for your very appreciative reviews!

Chapter Two

Hearing the pounding of waves coming from somewhere nearby, Shannon opened her eyes to see dark green cloth above her head with silhouettes of leaves and trees swaying in the wind. Touching her head she eventually covered her face with her arms, remembering back to her earlier encounter with Sayid.

Groaning, Shannon bit her bottom lip as the memories of the past three weeks flooded her mind. She was still stuck on the island in the middle of no where that no one knows about with things in the forest that eat you because no one knows what they are and how to protect themselves from it.

Slowly sitting up, the strenuous heat bogged her down as her movements were slow and her body felt stiff. Crawling from within the tent, everyone was still strewn lazily around doing whatever it was they were doing. For whatever reason, Shannon forced herself to ignore the fact that she half expected to see Sayid awaiting her revival.

Fully standing up once completely out of the tent, Shannon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Shannon, are you all right?" she heard come from somewhere relatively close. Turning toward it she saw Boone's lanky self coming toward her.

"Where's Sayid?" she asked immediately.

Boone stopped and looked at her.

"Sayid?" he asked as his brow twirked. "I'm glad to see you're doing better Shannon… No Shannon, I wasn't too worried about you… Don't worry Shannon no one thinks you tried to drown yourself…" Boone shook his head sarcastically and crossed his arms.

Shannon crossed her own arms and looked at Boone with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "People think I tried to commit suicide? You do realize that is the furthest thing from my mind right now… that is unless you're going to continue bantering me about my life and my qualities… then I might just have to find someway to put myself out of my misery because frankly Boone, you are the last person I'm interested in looking at right now!" Shannon snapped as she turned away from him.

"Oh that's right, you've got you're next order of tall, dark, and clueless waiting for you.. He's totally out for your smile yet completely unaware of your bite. Oh but bad news Shannon, I misplaced my checkbook so you just might have to really like this one," Boone snarled as he started walking away from his younger step-sister.

Shannon turned and looked at Boone as he walked away. She felt short of breath yet couldn't contain herself. Grabbing the first rock she could she hurled at Boone and watched it smack him in the head. Thankfully for him it wasn't large and it most certainly didn't do him justice.

"What the hell is your problem?" Boone yelled as he whipped around, attention now completely on the two of them.

"My problem? My problem? I don't have the slightest problem in the world!" she screamed back. "I mean, it was my life long dream to be stuck on a god damn island that no one knows exists, with blood thirsty creatures ready to pluck us off one by one, and most of all—experience every single one of these once in a freakin' lifetime moments with you!" Shannon yelled.

"You know what you're problem is 'little' sister. You can't survive by yourself so you find the first man who you can cling to that won't suspect your schemes for much less than innocent, naïve, love! You use everyone Shannon. You use everyone so you don't have to use yourself! You think everyone is going to be at your beck and call your entire life… and hey as long as no one slips the word to Sayid, you're wish may just come true. But hey, you know what? Everyone else gets the satisfaction of talking about the slut who wants everyone to feel sorry for her."

Shannon stood there. She looked Boone straight in the eye before feeling her own eyes sting with the salty tears that caused them to fog over. Forcing her face not to crack even a bit with embarrassment, she turned her head to look at the faces she'd managed to memorize in the past twenty one days. They all had the same look as Boone. Or so she felt. They all looked at her with accusing eyes only knowing his side of the story and not quite ready to accept hers.

"I hate you," she said through a locked jaw before turning and calmly walking away from the only man she had any sort of connection to when it came to home.

When deep enough into the forest, Shannon fell to her knees and let the emotions soak out of her. Did everyone really hate her that much? Had she disrupted so many lives after being on the island for such a short period of time? Why was Boone doing this to her? She thought they had established an understanding. She knew quite well her ways were wrong yet when she knew she needed something why couldn't she do things on her own? Why did Boone always have to be right and in proving he was make her feel like she was nothing but damaged goods?

Wiping her face with her now soil covered hands, dirt marks were left on her face. She couldn't get that musty dirty feeling from her skin in such hot weather. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt so—unclean.

Sayid stood amongst the crowd and watched everything that had been exchanged between Boone and Shannon. He couldn't help feel used in some form or another yet knew that not all of what left Boone's mouth could be true. Instead, he was sure some of it was built up anger from times of distress and possibly resulting from a few grudges he had against his sister.

None the less, Sayid couldn't stop himself from running after the girl. Stopping briefly near Boone, he recalled his threatening words about staying away from her and only narrowed his eyes slightly before shaking his head.

"I still don't understand what she did to you, but when something does happen to her, be quite aware that it was your hand that pushed her," he told Boone and left before giving him the chance to retaliate.

Picking up his speed as he jogged into the woods, he tried to figure out which way Shannon could have possibly gone. Following a few broken twigs and some possible tracks, Sayid saw the brightly clothed girl sitting on her knees, looking as if she'd just been sent to time-out for something she didn't do.

Approaching her slowly, Sayid looked at her from behind. Admiring her small figure and dainty appearance, he shook his head knowing that somehow his feelings could be terribly wrong.

"Shannon," Sayid said kindly hoping to get a positive reaction of any kind.

Shannon only sat there and took a deep breath. His voice set a comfort zone around her as she closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Sayid asked.

Shannon nodded slightly which was half true since she did feel better from her first attack that day and then her recent attack, of a completely different species, leaving her feeling absolutely miserable, as usual.

"What happened after I-after I um- lost consciousness?" she asked still not moving.

"I went down and got you and brought you back to shore," Sayid explained. "Jack heard us I assume and came to help me. Boone thought I'd attacked you but then Jack quickly convinced him otherwise," Sayid chuckled at the thought yet Shannon only shook her head. "Its all right really I'm used to it," he promised.

"How did you know I had asthma?" she asked next. "You were gone when I had my attack. You'd left without telling anyone but Kate," Shannon snapped.

"Jack told me," Sayid leaned against one of the trees. "I'd seen you using the medicine Sun made for you and asked him what it was."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Shannon asked just as quickly as he'd answered.

"I did not think you wanted anyone to know you were using it. So I didn't."

After a moment's silence, Sayid continued to look Shannon over. She'd moved very little and said very little and he could still not figure out what was running through her head. Feeling as if she didn't want him there, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his curly black hair.

"Sorry to have bothered you—again," he chuckled slightly. "If you need anything… if you need me, I'll be at the caves," he told her.

Turning to leave, Sayid began to walk, before he heard her voice.

"Wait," Shannon announced.

Sayid turned around to see the young woman standing there and facing him. She took a few steps toward him and looked as if she was trying to find a way to explain herself yet she couldn't find the words.

"What?" Sayid asked.

Shannon closed her eyes and shook her head and before Sayid had any time at all to react, Shannon had wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him tightly to her, she could feel his heart beat against her chest as Sayid hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small waist.

As quickly as Shannon allowed the moment to come she quickly let it end by releasing him and walking away.


End file.
